Defenders of the Date
by Ryoken1
Summary: Lance and KItty have a date at the fair.The X-men want to ruin it and split them apart....Too bad the Brotherhood is up to defend their friend`s date! Plenty of X-geek bashing and Lancitty sappines, for all of ya!


X-men: Evolution : "Defenders of the date!  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any of these characters , just my crazy ideas (Ryoken Crazy Ideas is a trademark of Ryoken ; ) ).(this takes place after all my serries of Lancitty stories , that means Rogue and Pietro and on their way to become a couple , but since this takes place after "Shadowdance" , that means Tabby and Kurt are no longeraan item. (Thanks to that Amara tramp!))  
  
Bayville High , near school day`s end:  
  
Kitty was walking down the hall , heading out , when a huge bunch of flowers appeared in front of her , surprising the young mutant girl.  
  
She recovered from her initial shock , and saw Lance behind the flowers , holding them in his hand.  
  
"Kitty , would you go on a date with me?"-Lance said , in a nervous tone of voice.  
  
"Uh Lance , like , how long have we`be been seen each other?-Kitty asked , giggling.  
  
" Two months and seven days?"-Lance said inmediatly.  
  
"And did i went with you to a dance already?"-Kitty asked , hardly containing her laugh.  
  
"Yes , once"-Lance answered.  
  
"Dont you thinks its like , uh , official that were dating already?"-Kitty was about to burst out laughing.  
  
"Eeh , I was just trying to be , you know , romantic and stuff"-Lance said , his face growing red by every second.  
  
"Lance! Thats like , so sweet!"-Kitty screamed as she jumped over him hugging the young mutant , who almost fainted from happiness.  
  
"So , would you like to go somewhere this sunday?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Sure , what do you have in mind?"-Kitty asked , looking at him.  
  
"There`s gonna be a state fair this weekend , do you wanna go there?"-Lance asked , trembling.  
  
"Yes! , I really wanted to go! Thanks , I`ll call ya tonight so we can plan it!"-Kitty screamed as she ran throught the exit.  
  
Lance just stood there , still holding the flowers.  
  
Then Kitty returned ,grabbed the flowers from his hands , and gave him a kiss in the cheek , and she was gone again.  
  
Lane jumped , and started to run to the place were his friends awaited him.  
  
Lance didnt noticed a blue shadow that had been listening to the whole conversation , while grabbed to a ceiling beam.  
  
The blue shadow dissapeared , making a BAMPF! , and leaving the smell of brimstone in the air.  
  
  
  
Somewhere else in Bayville High:  
  
The X-men wre sitting in their usual table , when Kurt appeared from nowhere.  
  
He explained what he just heard , and the reaction was inmediate  
  
"He is gonna take her WERE?"-Scott screamed.  
  
"To da fair! What are we going to do about it?"-Kurt screamed back.  
  
"Here`s my plan , we go to the fair , and ruin their date , so they end up hating each other guts!"-Jeans said with her evil , megalomaniacal tone of voice.  
  
"Vut what are we going to do with Rogue?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah , since she and that jerk Pietro are seeing each other , she will tell Lance and Kitty in no time!"-Evan added.  
  
"Nah , Rogue is gonna be with Risty shopping tomorrow , so she wont be able to tell Pietro"-Scott responded.  
  
"Yeah , and since those Brotherhood clowns dont know about our plan , they wont try to help us this time , they always ruin things!"-Jean said as they leaved the table , and headed to the mansion to plan their evil scheme.  
  
When they were gone , a figure hoped down a tree branch , after hearing the whole conversation.  
  
"We are gonna ruin things alright Yo!"-Todd thought as he hopped away.  
  
The Brotherhood house , later:  
  
"They are gonna do WHAT?"-Pietro screamed.  
  
"They are gonna try ruin Lance`s date with Kitty , Yo!"-Todd hopped up and down in a frenzy.  
  
"We`ve gotta stop them!"-Pietro screamed.  
  
"Uh , why?"-Tabitha asked , puzled.  
  
"Why? , because they aint gonna ruin Avalanche`s date! Thats our job and..."-Pietro realised that the whole rest of the brotherhood was looking at him with disbelief.  
  
"Okay , its because Rogue will kick my ass and stop seeing me if we dont do anything"-Pietro admitted.  
  
"Man, those x-chicks make their guys wusses in no time , im glad im over it!"-Fred said.  
  
"I think Quickie is right! , We aint gonna let those jerks pick on Lancey- poo!"-Tabitha said.  
  
"I thinks somebody wants revenge on the blue freak!"-Todd said , when Tabitha`s death glare made him keep his remarks to himself- "Anyway , its fer Lance , so im in , Yo"  
  
"Time to kick it up a notch! Im in!"-Fred said.  
  
"Okay , heres the plan..."-Pietro said as they formed their group meeting formation.  
  
Saturday , at The Bayville Fair:  
  
Lance was walking down the fair with Kitty holding his arm , both lost into each other , not a care in the world.  
  
"Well , what do you want to do next?- Lance asked her.  
  
"Lets go to that haunted house , they say its really scary!"-Kitty replied.  
  
"I dont know , you always say you dont like scary stuff and..."-Lance realised the "look" in Kitty`s face-"Oh yeah , lets go!"-He replied.  
  
"Youre so sweet!"-Kitty said as she hugged his arm , and they entered the haunted house.  
  
After a quick port , Kurt entered it too.  
  
Inside the Haunted House:  
  
Lance and Kitty were walking down the dark , almost pitch black corridors , with some other couples , they couldnt se a thing.  
  
"Uh , are you sure this is the right way , hon?"-A voice was heard.  
  
"Lance , was that you?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Nope , hey , Kitty , stop slapping me in the butt!"-Lance replied.  
  
"It wasnt me!"-Kitty said , giggling.  
  
"Vuahahaha!"-An germanic voice was heard.  
  
"Hello , Blue!"-An icy , cold voice was heard inmediatly.  
  
"Oh no!"-The germanic voice was heard , as the sound of an electrical device shuting off was heard , followed by a little yellow glow.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosion of Tabitha`s bomb was enough to light the room for a couple of seconds.  
  
Unfortunately for Kurt , a couple of seconds was more than what peole usually needed to be scared by his true looks.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"-Everyone in the room screamed , as they saw the blue demon in front of them.  
  
"AAAHHH!"-Kitty screamed jumping in Lance`s arms , who started running.  
  
"TABBY!"-Kurt scream wasnt heard ,as he ported away , because his image inducer had suffered an accident.  
  
"Now we are even , Fuzzy!"-Tabitha thought as she leaved the place.  
  
Outside....  
  
"Man , that was soo creepy , it almost looked like Kurt!"-Kitty said , as Lance got her on the ground.  
  
"Yeah , im sure the owner of the fair decided that a blue demon figure would be a hit at bayville , capital of the killer fuzzy smurfs!"-Lance replied.  
  
"Well , it was funny! Hey , can we go to the Ferris wheel now?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Anything you ask , Pretty Kitty"-Lance replied , as she took his hand and ran throught the crowds.  
  
At the Ferris wheel:  
  
Kitty and Lance got on a seat , and they were so thrilled , they didnt noticed that Scott and Jean got in , halfway way from them.  
  
Both couples , however , didnt noticed that the Wheel`s operator was a really big young man , quite familiar to us all.  
  
The wheel started spinning...  
  
"Its like , so romantic , to be alone here"-Kitty said , as she and Lance holded hands.  
  
"Yeah , everytime it should be like this"-Lance replied , as they got closer to each other.  
  
"Its like the whole world has stopped to everyone but us"-Kitty said , resting her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah , its perfect"-Lance said , as he putted his arm around her.  
  
Before the next turn of the wheel , they had kissed....  
  
Suddenly...  
  
KACHUNK!  
  
"What the hell?"-Kitty snapped , as she realised the had just stopped.  
  
"It looks like these things busted , luckily , we are just infront of the exit!"-Lance said , as she helped Kitty get down the seat.  
  
"Sorry boys , but there has been a malfunction , please move along"-The big guy said as they leaved the place.  
  
"Man , that guy was as big as Freddy!"-Kitty said as they leaved.  
  
"Yeah , maybe its his long lost cousin or somthing"-Lance said as they dissapeared in the crowd , who was looking at the poor couples trapped in the wheel.  
  
No one noticed that the Wheel`s operator was gone , as the wheel`s engine.  
  
"Well , that takes care of Red and Shades"-Fred thought , as he headed to a nearby Cotton Candy stand.  
  
At the top of the Ferris Wheel....:  
  
"Scott"-Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah?"-Scott replied.  
  
"Why have we stopped?"-Jean asked coldly.  
  
"Because God hates me"-Scott sighed.  
  
At the ground.......  
  
"Lance , look , theres those baseball machines , lets play!"-Kitty screamed as she dragged Lance to the place where several of those swing practice machine cages were arranged.  
  
Kitty grabbed a helmet and bat , as Lance put some quarters on the Ball Thrower.  
  
Both of them didnt noticed Evan , who was Practising in a cage away from them.  
  
Evan didnt noticed the baseball machine , who went on full burst mode , knocking the crap out of him , as baseballs rained and poured on the young x-man.  
  
Pietro was outside , holding a big bag of quarters , which he putted on the machine with one hand , and holded a video recorder on the other....  
  
"Man , this has to be the coolest thing ive done in my whole life!"-Pietro thought , as he continued taping Evan`s suffering.  
  
A while later...  
  
"Lance , did ya see that machine that went berzerk , and almost beated a kid?"-Kitty said as they walked around.  
  
"Yeah , im glad it didnt happened to you!"-Lance replied.-So , what do we do now?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Well , theres one more thing id like to do".Kitty said .  
  
A short while after...  
  
Scott , Jean , Kurt and Evan where together , each of them trying to explain how the plan failed....at the same time.  
  
"i cant believe those jerks got ahead of us in everyhing!"-Jean hissed.  
  
"Not everything"-Scott said , as he pointed to the rollercoaster , in which the figures of Lance and Kitty could be seen clearly.  
  
"Theres no one around , Kurt , port us!"-Scott said.  
  
"Okay , vut im exhausted , so this is my last port for tonight!"-Kurt said , as they all dissapeared in a brimstone gas explosion.  
  
BAMPF!  
  
They all appeared in the same car as Lance and Kitty.  
  
"Okay , we`ve got ya now Alvers!"- Scott screamed as he Grabbed Lance`s shoulder.  
  
As Scott touched "Lance" , his hair fell to the ground , revealing a manequin...  
  
"What the ...?"-Jean said as she realised "Kitty" was a mannequin too.  
  
"Yo! X-geeks"-Todd screamed.  
  
The X-men turned around , only to see Todd in the Plataform , next to the Rollercoasters control panel (wich has set in fast).  
  
"Toad , dont you dareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"-Jean screamed , as Todd pushed the button , and the rollercoaster disappeared in a flash.  
  
"How long are they gonna be stuck in hat ride?"-Tabitha asked.  
  
"I programmed it to stop after half an hour at maximum speed"-Todd said with an evil smirk in his face.  
  
"Lets go , our job here is done!"-Pietro said , as the rest of the brotherhood followed him, ignoring the screams behind them.  
  
At The Institute (an hour later):  
  
Lance helped Kitty to get out of the car.  
  
"Here we are!"-Lance said , as he walked Kitty to the door.  
  
"Thanks Lance , its been really cool"-She said as she stood in front of him, and gave him a quick kiss in the lips.  
  
"Bye!"-Kitty said as she entered the mansion , and Lance drove away in his jeep , waving at her.  
  
Kittty opened the door , only to find Scott , Jean , Kurt and Evan on the ground , sleeping , their hair completely out of place , everyone smelling like the`ve loosed their lunch , twice.  
  
"Man , did they had a party or something while i was out?"-She asked herself , as she went to her room.  
  
At the Brotherhoods House:  
  
Lance entered the place , and founded Tabby , Pietro ,Fred and Todd sleeping on the couch , snoring loudly.  
  
He just looked at them , and smiled.  
  
"Thank you guys , i owe you big time"-Lance thought , as he covered them with a blanket.  
  
THE END.  
  
LIKED IT? READ AND REVIEW THEN!.  
  
Ryoken 


End file.
